


A Night With Santa

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rhyming, Sexy Santa, Silly, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Christmas miracle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for Katsuyo in a Secret Santa Story Swap I participated in. ^_^ I'm proud to say that she liked it! Her request was for Itachi and Naruto or some Shino getting his freak on with someone other than Kiba. And it was a bonus if it was funny! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, “Twas the Night Before Christmas” belongs to Clement Clarke Moore, and “The Nightmare Before Christmas” belongs to Tim Burton (I think).  
> 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas” played all through the house  
While Itachi watched his lover slide on a blouse

The stockings were snug; they were slipped on with care  
The skirt was jacked high so his ass was left bare

Naruto glanced over and stuck out his tongue  
Then with a wiggle and shake, a wink he did flung  
He yanked on some mittens and slapped on a red hat  
And Itachi thought about spanking the brat

Then down by the chimney there came such a clatter  
They both swore they heard the sound of glasses shatter

Kunai and ninja stars were out in a flash  
(How did Naruto pull that out of his ass?)  
They both relaxed when they saw what was afoot  
It was their lover Shino, now covered in soot

Shino knocked the soot off his brand new red coat  
And brushed the false beard that made him look like a goat  
The boy’s broken glasses now hung off of one ear  
But that did not quell his good holiday cheer

With some care he tossed down a brown, rugged sack  
They saw with many a sex toy it had been packed  
With dildos, with butt plugs, with light-up vibrators!  
With cock rings, with ball gags, and some rope for later!  
They fucked on the floor and all the way down the hall,  
They fucked until their cum stained every wall!

The night still had life; none of them were going to bed  
But there came a pause when they heard sounds of a sled  
It’s peculiar and queer, who could it be?  
Then Naruto shouted, “It’s Santa!” with much glee

Lo’ and behold, St. Nicholas bounded on down  
With a twinkle in his eyes, he looked around  
The three were surprised; he was no jolly old man  
In fact he looked like Kakashi, but with a tan

He still sported the beard, like a cloud on his cheeks  
And on him the bright outfit looked really quite chic

With a big grin and a laugh that was merry  
The trio realized he had one too many sherries

“My dear boys,” he had said, “I had noticed your plight.  
If you are going to do it then do it right.”  
He whipped off his belt with a resounding snap  
It sent shivers all through them like a thunderclap

Before they knew it they were doing his will  
Into Itachi new positions he instilled  
He thrusted and thrusted while flat on his belly  
(It’s making him feel like a bowlful of jelly)

Naruto had learned something new about himself  
(He also found a fun use for that old shelf)

Shino was given new glasses and advice  
On how flavored lube could make things twice as nice

With a wide smile and a nod of his head  
He said, “It’s time that I returned to my stead.”  
Up the chimney he went in a sparkling stream  
The three of them wondered if it had all been a dream

But they heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
